Running from the Devil
by Gullb3rg
Summary: Hermione - the smartest witch on Hogwarts - was currently cursing herself as she was hiding behind an overturned table in an old dusty classroom in Hogwarts. How could she, the smartest witch on Hogwarts, been fooled so easy? How could she have believed him when he said that he loved her, he was after all as bad as the Devil himself.
1. Chapter 1: Damn my inner Gryffindor

Soooo here's my first story, reposted though because I felt that I needed to edit quite a lot… Anyway, hope you enjoy! Don't be shy with reviews, good or bad!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in this story - it all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling!

I squatted behind a table in the hopes of catching my breath and maybe, just maybe that he wouldn't find me. He had been chasing me for hours. Me running for all I was worth while trying to prevent his spells from hitting me whereas he was casually walking behind me, getting closer with every step. I didn't understand, how could he come closer when I was running so fast, shouldn't it be the opposite? Me getting away from him? But no, that bastard just kept inching closer and closer with each step he took. Until now.

After what felt like hours my heart finally slowed down and I was able to breath normally. I was exhausted, my feet hurt, my head hurt, my breath hurt and now even my knees hurt from sitting in this position. I tried to be as quiet as possible to be able to detect if I – oh jesus please let it be true - had been able to escape. But no, I heard something, something sounding like sneaking footsteps. I tried listening harder but I didn't hear anything and thought that it must be my paranoia – until I heard his voice.

"Oh Heeeeeeeeeermiooooone! Where aaaaare you my precious little mudblood? We both know that you have nowhere to run. Why don't you come out and face me like a good little Gryffindor would?" His voice made my heart freeze, the once beautiful and loving voice now only sounded cold and heartless. The voice that I had that I used to love now only made me shake with fear. Fear for me and my unborn baby - our baby. I could hear his careful footsteps as he searched the other rooms in the hall and I knew it would only be a matter of time before he found me.

"Why don't you just surrender like the good little Gryffindor you are. You know that I wont hurt you. I only want us to be together, just like we used to!" Even though his words sounded tempting I knew better than to listen to them, they were lies, just like everything else had been. How could I have been so stupid to believe that he liked me? Much less loved me. How could I, the smartest witch in Hogwarts have fallen for his lies?

**Flashback**

_It was Christmas, my last Christmas at Hogwarts and then I could finally do what I always had wanted, to help children in poor countries. I guess it was something I was born with, the urge to always help those in need – even if said person was my worst enemy. And it was with those thoughts that I was brought me back to reality and to what I was doing. I looked down to the pale shivering boy in my lap – he really was beautiful. His pale skin, almost white hair, high cheekbones, firm jaw and those gorgeous stormy grey eyes made him look like a God. And now, when he didn't have his usual smirk on his face, you could really see his beauty._

_I sighed and pulled myself from my thoughts, I had to help him, not daydream about his looks. I had tried making him talk but all he would do was stare at me, pleading with his eyes to make me help him. I shook my head and gently put his head on the floor and went to the large bathtub in our shared bathroom. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be Head boy? I certainly didn't, but he had proven himself worthy of the position working extra hard on his schoolwork and actually helping people from the other houses as well._

_I filled the bathtub with ice cold water, knowing that it would help his fever. I went out to take him to the bathroom and when I realised that I had to undress him I started to blush. Oh god, the only boys I had seen without clothes were Harry and Ron and that was by accident! Oh well... I sucked in a deep breath and levitated him into the bathroom, before putting him down again and started undressing him._

_Getting his robes off were easy, but as soon as my hands touched his shirt his eyes opened and he glared at me, as if asking what the hell I was doing. "Don't look at me like that, I have to take your clothes off to be able to heal you, don't get any stupid ideas Malfoy". I heard him snort at my answer but he didn't do anything so I continued removing his clothes. When everything was removed I winced and said , "This is going to be really cold, please don't kill me but it's necessary for your fever to go down". I looked at him and saw him nod his head in approval and I slowly levitated him down into the cold water._

_As soon as he touched the water I saw him tense up, but after a few minutes he relaxed and I could see his eyes starting to clear from the glazed state they were in before. I felt myself relax when I realised that his fever was starting to come down, after another fifteen minutes of silence he finally spoke._

_"You didn't have to help me. I can take care of myself you know". He snarled at me. I just sighed and shook my head. "Yeah, I really saw how you took care of yourself, how in the world did you manage to get such a high fever? You know that you could have died right?"_

_"Don't pretend that you care Granger. We both know that you and your precious Gryffindor suck ups would have loved for me to die. What are you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be with Potter and his boytoy?"_

_"Stop avoiding the question Malfoy. And everyone aren't as coldhearted as you Malfoy, I would never let anyone die if I could prevent it. No, not even YOU Malfoy. Stop being such a prat and shut up so I can see if the fever is gone."_

_To my big surprise he actually stopped talking and just glared at me. I checked his fever and realized that it had gone away and with that I let the water out and told him to stand up. Which he did, to late I realized that him standing up put my face right in front of his muscular wet chest and_

_I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming all over him. All the way from his chest still glistening with waterdrops, his strong lean arms and down to his abs and to his boxers and the bulge down there. Seeing the bulge made me realize that I was checking out Draco freaking Malfoy of all people and I couldn't hide my morification or my blushing when I looked up and saw Malfoy staring down at me with his stupid smirk on his face and a satisfied look in his eyes."See something you like Granger?" He asked with cold glittering eyes, which only caused me to blush even deeper. I couldn't even come up with something to say, he made me so nervous with his staring and his now obvious towering height - when the hell did Malfoy get so tall?. I just shook my head and started walking backwards._

_"Don't be shy, I saw how you looked at me when you undressed me. It was my pleasure to show you how a real man looks for a change" he said said and winked at me. I then realized that he had walked out of the bathtub and had started walking closer to me when I finally found my voice._

_"What are you on about Malfoy? And what are you doing, don't come close to me with your tainted body, god knows how many diseases you have considering all the girls you've slept with." I said with a snort at the end. To my surprise he didn't stop walking and the only sign that he even heard me was the growing of his stupid smirk. It wasn't until we stood so close that our noses were touching that he stopped…. and just stared with his cold calculating grey eyes into my brown and probably frightened ones with a thoughtful look. Several minutes passed until he closed his eyes, let out a shivering breath and then opened them again with a wicked smile on his lips. I gasped when I noticed how dark his eyes had gotten, it was like I was looking into the gates of hell. "Oh, the things you do to me, Hermione." He said slowly and pressed his body up against mine so I could feel his hard member pressed up against my stomach. We stood like that, chest against chest with his hot breath in my ear until he suddenly chuckled and abruptly walked out of the bathroom with an even bigger smirk than before. I just stood still looking at his retreating back trying to figure out what he was playing at and at the same time releasing a breath I hadn't been aware that I was holding._

**End flashback**

I now cursed myself for helping him that day. If I hadn't helped him I wouldn't be in this mess right now. After that day something with Malfoy had changed, he started staring at me with that dark look in his eyes, he started treating me better (well, as good as Malfoy could treat somebody) and after a few weeks he cornered me and confessed that he liked me. To say that I was chocked was an understatement, I was so chocked that it took me a few moments to realize that he had his lips against mine silently begging me to respond. And respond I did, I couldn't help myself but his lips just felt so amazing pressed up against mine, it felt like we were made for each other.

I was however abruptly brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door to my hiding place open and heavy foot steps coming closer..


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing with the Devil

**A/N: So here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy and I just wanna say how happy I was with how many followers and favorites I got! Thank you all :D **

Chapter 2

I sucked in a deep shaking breath in the hopes of calming my erratic breath. Oh no, how did he get in here so fast? I put up at lest 20 different wards on the door... Damn him, I thought silently cursing myself. I felt myself starting to panic and forced myself to take deep calming breaths while praying that he wouldn't find me behind the table.

"Oh loove, I know that you're hiding in here. I can feel you and who else would have put up such strong wards on the door, too bad they weren't strong enough"... He said and I could hear him chuckling quietly under his breath. Oh damn that insufferable git, why did he have to be so bloody good at everything I thought. I heard him coming closer to my hiding place and when he stopped I knew he must have seen me so I held my breath and closed my eyes – like a child, if I couldn't see him he couldn't see me.

It wasn't until I heard his footsteps retreating that I let out a relieved breath and after hearing the door close could I relax and I slumped down leaning against the table. Oh thank God! Now I'll just wait until I feel good enough to apparate and then I'll be sa...I screamed as I felt two hands pulling me up from the floor and pushing me roughly against a wall. It was Him. There he stood before me, eyes dark as death itself, mouth pressed into a hard line and his jaw clenched hard together as he glared at me. It was as if I was looking at the Devil himself, his eyes were blazing with promises of hell and anguish. I pressed my eyes hard together not wanting to look him in the eyes – it was too painful and frightening.

I heard him laugh as I closed my eyes – a harsh cold laugh, the only emotions noticeable were hate and loathing. I desperately tried to block out his laughter but failed. As he became silent I started shaking of fear – mentally scolding myself for being so weak in his presence. I felt his hand grab my chin and his fingers pressed hard into my cheeks until I could feel my skin bruising. "Look at me Mudblood" he said slowly with a voice so full of anger that I knew he was at the brink of absolute madness but still I couldn't make myself open my eyes. "LOOK AT ME I SAID!" he roared when he realized that I hadn't opened my eyes yet and as he roared I felt my eyes open by their own. As soon as they met his I started crying, crying both from fear – for my life – and of shame for being so weak. Noticing my tears his eyes only crew colder and he sneered, his beautiful face being replaced by something out of a nightmare.

"You stupid Mudblood, do you think your tears will save you? Make me have mercy on you? Hmm? No answer? Then answer this... did you really think you could escape?" I tried to answer but I was too afraid to actually form any words so I kept silent hoping that he would have some mercy on me.

After a long staring contest I felt his hand letting go of my chin and slowly moving downward, tracing my collarbone with light fingers and as he reached my right breast he stopped and started fondling it carefully. Soon I tasted blood in my mouth and realized that I must have had bit into my tongue to prevent myself from moaning out loud. I hated the way my body instantly reacted to his touch, I could already feel myself getting wet and when he suddenly pinched my nipple hard I couldn't stop the loud moan from coming out and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"How was he able to do that?" I wondered at the same time that I was mortified by my reaction. How could it be that one moment I was shaking out of fear and now I was shaking out of lust... This, I realized, was what had made me fall so hard for him – not his promising words or nice behaviour – but how amazing he had made me feel and how amazing he made me feel right now. I felt like I was on fire when he tore away my robe and stared at me with triumph in his eyes as he saw what I was wearing.

Under my robe I only had on a short see through silk gown with thongs and no bra. Even though I was afraid of him I couldn't stop myself from loving the way his eyes,full of lust, roamed possessively over my body. I was brought out of my confusing and clashing thoughts when his lips suddenly came crashing down on mine. It wasn't a gentle kiss, I could feel our teeth clashing together and soon I could even taste our blood mingling together with our saliva – only turning me on more in some twisted way. Damn him, he always brought out the darkest sides of me, and I couldn't do anything but to love and enjoy it.

I sucked on his tongue as if it was his cock in my mouth and I smiled satisfied when I heard him growl deep down in his throat and his hands came up and pulled on my hair, hard, so that he was granted access to my neck. He started nibbling and biting his way down to my breasts and I grabbed his hair and pushed him hard against my breast to stop him from teasing me. As he licked around my nipple I sighed in pleasure and ground my hips against him, trying to release some of the pressure building between my legs. As I felt his hand creeping slowly up my thigh my inner voices awoke. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? My inner logic voice screamed at me, YOU SHOULD BE RUNNING AWAY! PUSH HIM AWAY. MAKE HIM STOP she screamed while my inner vixen were on her knees praising me. Oh my god, WHY would you want to run away from this GOD. Do you really think someone else can make you feel this good? Oooh my gooooood she wailed and smiled satisfied.

Somehow even though my brain was so fuzzy with lust their words registered, I _was_ running away – why did I let him distract me? I tried coming up with a plan on how to escape but his hands were too distracting, his left hand was fondling my left breast and his right hand was now making lazy circles around my sensitive nub – never touching it full on. I decided to let myself – us - have this last moment of pleasure before I tried to get away again. Knowing that my brain wouldn't co-operate with me now anyway, I just smiled seductively and pulled his face close to mine and focused all my pain, fright and passion into a mind blowing kiss.


End file.
